Universal Navigation Array
The Universal Navigation Array, abbreviated to UNA, is a inter-connected system of satellites and outposts used to provide navigational support for all civilians within the territory. The largest individual sensor network in all of known space, the UNA provides real-space mapping and monitoring supported in nearly every system in Human Space, with all major star systems being available with simulated real-time information. Specifications Mapping techniques Spherical radii Prior to the software upgrade of 2410, and still present in some older satellites, most UNA satellites mapped its attendant star through spherical radii mapping. In spherical radi mapping, the navigation buoy communicates with tiny, disposable and easily-replaced machines called Determinators, which are located roughly 100 astronomical units (AU) from their star. Each of these orbits on a specific angle around their anchoring star while emitting a directed beam of infra-red radiation towards the navigation buoy. The number varies, with six to twelve being the standard for most systems, while those with high amounts of traffic such as require up to one hundred Determinators. These allow the buoy or any ships in-range to maintain several constant points for reference, with the Determinator's precision thrusters and pre-configured computers making it difficult for any one of these to move off-course without being deliberately impacted or knocked. Should the buoy be considered too far away to interface with, the shells of Determinators are highly reflective to bounce light and radiation all around them, which can be detected by passive RADARs installed on all civilian vessels. To allow for easy identification, each microsatellite is designed to reflect a specific wave of radiation from Microwave to Ultraviolet as which is used as it's unique numerical signature. This is why those numbered one through six are the cheapest, while those designated as 'Determinator-100' are the most expensive to produce. Regardless of whenever the data is retrieved from the Determinator micro-satellites or the main buoy, the algorithm for generating a map is the same. After determining the distance and angle associated with one or more Determinators, the navigation computer then takes these angles to generate a scaled sphere of the solar system, which then uses two angles - the elevation or vertical, and the horizontal - to determine where the user wants to go. These calculations are far quicker on the main buoy, and it is not unheard-of for some pilots to input the perimeters, or even carry out the calculations themselves. Once these are done, the display screen or HUD shows the bearing for their destination, but no waypoint. This system was necessary for most ships at its time, which required a human pilot keep the ship on course. Unfortunately, the Spherical Radii method is not without its issues. Until contact is established with one of the Determinators or the main navigation buoy itself, the user is rendered completely blind. As a result, in later years it became common-practice for pirate clans and criminal cartels to destroy the satellites or move them into ambush sites where civilian freighters are inevitably lured. This led to a second issue; since early slipspace drives required the user's precise location to function, they are trapped in the event of a pirate incursion. Coordinate System However, with the advent of computer-controlled ships came the contemporary coordinate system. Sensors Data Transmission Subsystems Universal Global Positioning System Catalogue of Attractions and Businesses Satellite Categories Determinators History Controversies Unauthorised Data-Syncing Military Upgrades Category:Technology